Yugioh GX: My gamble!
by Renytir
Summary: Enter Reizu Hikui, he's a duelist who is ever optimistic and had a seemingly limitless amount of luck. For his adventures in Duel Academy he's going to learn the hard way that luck doesn't get you everything you want.


Yugioh GX: My Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, I had recently posted a story for GX already but decided that I needed to fine tune my writing skills and the story itself. While I was writing, this concept came to me and I just began writing tell me what you think with a review. I won't make more chapters unless I'm really motivated or several people ask for more, so it's up to the reader on how much writing I do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just one of those days where you didn't feel like doing anything, something about that day just made everything so boring. A thick fog had rolled over the entire town and there was the metro station running all over the city. Right now a boy jogged up the stairs to try and get to that train before it left, if not he would be late for the test. "Crap, it had to be today that I slept in" the boy whined looking at his wrist watch. Then his destination came up into view and he sighed in relief. As he got to the platform he was breathing heavily after running the flight of stairs.

"Now leaving station three, last call for station three" said an almost computer like voice. It could be called a leap of faith as he reached out for the now closing doors; to others it could be called idiocy. "Please enjoy the journey, we will reach station four in fifteen minutes" the intercom announced. Everyone stared at the boy as he grasped the railing to support himself. Some noticed that a duel disk rest loosely on his left wrist, of course he was probably running late for the exams. No one was ever running through town out of breath unless they were trying to get somewhere fast. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head feeling idiotic.

He lowered his head in shame and nervously tapped his foot against the floor of the train. Finally when the doors opened he dashed out as fast as he could some people yelling angrily at him as he knocked their bags over. Not that he cared or anything, especially after those hateful glares he got on his way in 

and out. The building could barely be seen in the distance and that was about the only thing he saw in the distance aside from the black hair that dangled hung over his forehead. He slowed his pace as he reached the doorway. Several other hopefuls stood in the lobby, each of them in line. He sighed in defeat and stood at the back of the line huffing lightly. Several minutes later he was at the front desk.

A woman sat at the counter in a Ra Yellow uniform and smiled at him "Why hello there! Do you already have a card filled out? If so I can stamp it for you and you can head in" she said. He nodded and pulled a small sheet of paper and handed it to her. The woman stamped it and handed it back, and he looked at it with great pride. The words on it were scribbled crudely but were readable at least, it looked something like this.

Name: Reizu Hikui 

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10

Written Exam Score: 54

Duel Exam Score: Pending

With it he pocketed the sheet and walked in looking at all the duels. Most of the bleacher seats were filled; he looked at one of the duels in progress intently. Several duels were taking place and he could only sit down and watch happily. Little did he know it, but luck would have it that today would be a good 

day to duel. When they called his name he took a breath of relaxation and proceeded to the dueling platform. He leapt up and the teacher on the other side nodded.

"Welcome Mr. Hikui, my name is Mr. Oros. Most students call me Oros Sensei" he said turning on his duel disk.

"Well hey there Mr. O!" Reizu replied happily as his own duel disk turned on, the life point counter rising to three. He drew six cards and continued grinning happily "I guess I'll go first if you don't mind!" Reizu said observing his hand. Oros drew 5 and both of them stared each other down.

"Duel!"

Reizu LP: 4000

Oros LP: 4000

"I start my turn off by activating second coin toss, with it whenever a card effect asks me to flip a coin I can take another flip if I want to" he said as a green bordered card appeared on his side of the field standing upright. "Then I'll set one card facedown and summon The Gambler in the Alley!" (Atk: 1400/Def: 600). A man whose body and face was covered by a hoodie and black sweat pants came out holding a coin in between his index finger and thumb. "Now I can flip a coin, if I get a head I can draw one card and give you 500 points of direct damage" he said as a coin appeared between both of the duelists. "However if I get tails you draw the card and I take 500 damage!" he explained.

"Go coin toss!" Reizu commanded, the coin spun into the air and began to fall down, when it landed it was heads. The Gambler held his coin and tossed it at Oros, it bounced harmlessly off the teacher's head and fell to the ground.

Oros LP: 3500

"I draw one card due to my monsters effect" Reizu said drawing a card off the top of his deck. He smiled and slid the card in his backrow leaving him with three cards in hand. "Your move Dr. O" he said lowering his duel disk.

"That was a lucky flip, but it takes more than luck to win a duel Mr. Hikui" Oros explained drawing a sixth card. "To prove this I discard my Necro Gardna (Atk: 600/Def: 1300) to activate my Lightning vortex which destroys all face up monsters on your field!"

Reizu looked shocked…for about a second, then the cards he set last turn flipped up. "First off, my Mystic Wok tributes one monster on my side of the field and I gain either his attack or defense as life points depending on what I choose. "I tribute my Gambler and add his attack too my life points" Reizu stated, the lightning bolts struck just as the gambler jumped into the black pot. The virtual projector's surrounded Reizu in a blue glow and his life points increased.

Reizu LP: 5400

Oros sucked his teeth in disappointment; he then looked at the second card and noticed that it was a trap. "Mind explaining what your other card does?"

"But of course, The Paths of Destiny makes us each flip a coin" he said as two coins appeared near each of their fields. "Now both of us will flip, if either of us gets heads we gain two thousand life points, however if its tails we lose two thousand life points. I'm already ahead so you better hope that you get a good flip!" Reizu said pressing a button on his duel disk. The coin flipped and landed on tails getting a grin of happiness from Oros.

"Don't be too happy Dr. O, remember my second coin toss? I negate the flip and try again!" Reizu said chuckling. Right now he had complete control in terms of life points and a tails would be much 

appreciated on Oros'part. Too bad he got a heads this time. Reizu smirked confidently as he was once again covered in a blue glow.

Reizu LP: 7400

Oros grimaced and activated his own coin toss. It spun in the air and he crossed his fingers as it landed. Without saying a word a red glow surrounded him and his life points could be heard going down further.

Oros LP: 1500

"I now see your kind of play style, you simply hope that your luck will get you where you want to go. Although the risks are great the rewards are equally great, no wonder you've gotten this far in the duel" Oros examined. "I summon my Marauding Captain!" (Atk: 1200/Def: 400). A man with short cut blond hair, blue armor and flowing blue cape appeared on the field. He pulled out two long swords and had a determined look on his face. "Of course captains never go onto the field alone you know" Oros said placing another card on his field. This one had green armor, black hair, and held a katana in both hands. "Mataza the Zapper joins him" (Atk: 1300/Def: 800).

"We'll see how powerful those warriors are then!" Reizu taunted carefully looking at the cards in his hand. Oros smiled as Marauding Captain leapt forward and slashed horizontally lowering Reizu's life points.

Reizu LP: 6200

"That's not all Reizu" Oros said pointing at the boy. "Mataza the Zapper attacks directly" he declared as the samurai charged forward. Reizu's eyes widened as Mataza slashed him vertically, but what surprised him more was when Mataza slashed a second time.

Reizu LP: 4600

"My Mataza can attack twice during the battle phase" Oros explained. Reizu sighed and watched Oros set a facedown card, when the doctor tapped his Duel Disk Reizu drew.

"That's a pretty good card, I have a better one though, I summon Washed out Boxer" (Atk: 1700/Def: 1100). Oros eyed Reizu's new monster with great interest. Reizu's monster was bald and held a bottle of whiskey in his left hand. "My boxer has a special effect" the boy said as a dice appeared on his field. "I roll a die" he began "If the number is even he can attack twice during my battle phase, if not I cannot conduct my battle phase and he is switched to defense mode for two of my standby phases" Reizu said as the dice jumped up. It landed and the number appeared to be four, Reizu pumped his fist in excitement but quickly stopped smiling as it tipped over to three.

"It appears once a loser always a loser" Oros commented as the Boxer fell down on his rear. Reizu set three facedown cards. Since he had no more cards in his hand Oros drew. "I activate Soldier's Benefit! It lets me draw cards up to the amount of monsters I have on my field" he said drawing two cards. Next I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more" he said plucking two more cards off the top of his deck. With a smile he chuckled "What do you know? Another soldier's benefit" he said drawing two more. He began to grab a card in his hand but was stopped when one of Reizu's cards flipped over.

"Now that you have six cards in your hand I can activate my Gamble trap card which allows me to call heads or tails, if I call it right I can draw until I have five cards in my hand, if I call it wrong I skip my next turn"

"Great, so even if you call it wrong you can simply flip it again with your second coin toss" Oros said frowning. He was getting tired of that card.  
"Heads" Reizu said as the coin flipped, it landed and it was on heads. Reizu happily drew five cards and waved his hand out in front of him telling the man to go. Oros set a card and then pointed at Reizu's drunken monster.

"Marauding Captain attacks your Boxer!" Oros exclaimed. A card flipped up on Reizu's field and Oros could only grimace "Skull Dice reduces my monsters attack depending on what you roll"

"That means I need at least a one to make your Captain's attack ineffective!" he told the examiner. Up in the stands several teachers jotted notes about Reizu's deck. "So go dice roll!" Each one of them were wishing for opposite results. When it landed on three each of them sighed accepting the results. "Since its three you take 200 points of damage"

Oros LP: 1300

"I'm not out yet Reizu, I activate mystical space typhoon which destroys your second coin toss meaning you have to rely on your luck now. I will end by setting one card facedown" Reizu drew after Oros set his facedown card, Reizu looked at his new hand of six cards with glee.

"I could play this safe but I think I want to end this with a bang!" he said. Oros looked confused as Reizu inserted a card into his spell and trap zone. "I activate cut the wire!" he said as a spell or trap card appeared, it looked like several wires were jumbled up with a pair of clippers held up to them, a timer said that there were ten seconds left. "When cut the wire is activated I discard all cards in my hand and every card on my field is destroyed" he said sending every card to the grave yard. "Don't try and chain anything to it either because it can't be chained to upon activation" he said as four coins appeared, additionally four wires appeared above them. "Cut the wire works like this, I flip four coins" Reizu said waving his hand towards all the coins "If I get at least three heads then you take 1000 points of damage for each card on your field, if I get two heads I instantly lose, basically I 'cut the wrong wire' so to say."

"Then this is the decider of the game. Interesting strategy Mr. Hikui, I must warn you that the chances of you failing are greater than your chances of winning" his opponent warned.

"I'm not sweating over it, first coin toss go!"

The first coin flipped up revealing a heads, the wire was suddenly cut in half.

"Second coin toss now"

The second coin flipped over and landed. This time however it was a tails and the wire remained intact.

"The third coin is tossed"

This one landed on heads and Reizu sighed as the wire above it joined the first one.

"Last but not least the fourth and final of the coin tosses"

Each competitor looked at each other nervously, the Examinee with a somewhat wicked smile, Oros sweating in anticipation. The students that were watching the duel all leaned in as well, in fact the air of suspense was constricting. The coin seemed to float in midair and then gently fell down. A small smirk appeared on Reizu's face, the field the two stood on was suddenly engulfed in a large explosion. The people in the bleachers could feel the boom from their seats. The field was covered in smoke and when it cleared Reizu's field had only one of the wires uncut, the other three however were slashed in half and Reizu was trying to keep from yelling in happiness.

One of the examiners in the bleachers looked with wide eyes "What just happened!?" he exclaimed, he sat down when no one answered him.

Reizu finally jumped for joy "YEAH! THAT'S THE EXPLOSIVE FINISH I WANTED!" he yelled out in excitement. Oros looked at him quizzically and finally cleared his throat causing Reizu to stare at him somewhat ashamed. "Uh, sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head with an idiotic grin.

"That was…an interesting way to end a duel" Oros said confused. Reizu smiled but instantly stopped when Oros frowned. "Points will be taken away for such reckless tactics!" he exclaimed walking away.

Reizu chased after him dumbfounded "Wait a minute, that's not fair!" Reizu whined as the two left the field.

'Several hours later…'

Reizu walked back home smiling, even though he had lost points he was still accepted in the academy. By this time tomorrow he would travel by plane along with several other students to Duel Academy. He read his card aloud as he walked through the city streets.

"Name: Reizu Hikui 

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10

Written Exam Score: 54

Duel Exam Score: 68

Dorm: Osiris Red"

He frowned somewhat disappointed when he read out Osiris Red. But he couldn't help but grin that he was going, overall even though it had been a dreary day he couldn't be brought down in spirits. "I'm coming for you Osiris Red, so make room for the Gambler!" he said throwing a fist in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Reizu has proven that he has the luck to be an accomplished duelist, but during his classes on dueling skills he'll learn that luck isn't all it takes to win. Then when someone challenges him to a duel can he use _

_those lessons in a real life situation? To prove that he didn't just luck out he'll have to fight back with everything he has. Read it in the next chapter of "My Gamble"_


End file.
